


Hunted

by BoxesofYakking



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Death, Chases, Hiding, Horror, I Proofread This myself, I Tried, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Monsters, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, i never actually described the main character, it's based on a song, somebody fuckin dies, yeah bendy's a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxesofYakking/pseuds/BoxesofYakking
Summary: They could tell from how the ink was dripping that He was here.Now it's their best chance to hide.A short fanstory based on Bendy and the Ink Machine.
Relationships: none i aint a sadist
Kudos: 1





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Hanni!  
> I write sometimes!  
> I have posted works on here before (since then I took down those works), and I am here to make a semi return nearly two/three years later to present a fanwork that I made based on one of my favourite horror games of all time! This is also the first work in the fandom.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> "This feels like the singer is in panic running from a mysterious silent creature, and when the creature catches him, the mood of the song brutally turns around."
> 
> \- Cetrouz, on “breezeblocks x take a slice except theres no jarring cuts”

Ink was dripping all around the room. Ink was always dripping. The studio was abandoned and was drowning in it.  
But this time it was different. The way that the room suddenly darkened. The hard beating of the heart. Heavy, broken breathing.

The dull, yellow tinted room, it was painted darker.  
There, within the midst of the room. There they stood there. Watching it drip and darken.  
The human had been staying in this one place for a while now. Trapped in the studio. Unable to escape. Trapped in a cycle forever. However they couldn't stay here. Not for long.  
They were already covered in the ink from the hours before from trying to find cans of bacon soup. That was where they noticed this ink was following them. It continued all the way to returning back from the base.  
They knew He was coming.  
He was near.  
It was safe to say that they needed to hide.

Their bag? Check.  
Food? Check.  
Light? Check.  
A little toilet cabinet looking station to camp in for the moment? Just around the corner and below them.

A hard hitting thud.  
Silence. The sound of the heartbeat. The harsh tone of the breathing.  
He was just outside of their sanctuary door.  
Lucky for them, a trapdoor was under their bed.

Swiftly, quietly, open up the small trapdoor.  
Slowly, silently, walk down to the next floor.  
Subtly, steadily, grab the bag take not a detour.  
A silent click. A blinding white light.  
Down the stairs and down some more.  
This studio was built upon lies.  
It’s either hide to live or fight to die. 

Rotting wood, rotting organs and strong ink.  
There, just there, the station they were hoping for. At the end of the corridor.

Ink.  
Ink surrounds them.  
The heartbeat is louder. The broken breathing. It was behind them.  
Incautiously, their head snapped to peep back.

The shit eating grin that never left. The ink over His face. The skeletal figure. The crooked horns. The dark ink that covered His body. The way he was rushing His way to them like the limp in the right leg almost didn’t exist. His speed. The way His ruined, cartoony yellow glove was reaching at them, as if He were to snatch them. Like he was a predator chasing the prey.

Both Him and the human.  
Their heartbeats.  
Both solid and audible.  
Their breathing.  
Both broken and unsteady.

The human was almost there. They had to make it. They had to survive in order to live.  
Their dry, rough hand. They made it to the station. They opened it wide through the hole in the station. Their bag slung around their shoulders. Their torch shattered as it came on impact to the ground. They could hear Him.

They had no time. They greedily gulped in the air and slammed the door shut. The human slumped against the wall as their bag laid on their lap.  
They could hear Him.  
He was just at the door’s entrance.

The heartbeat. The breathing. The worst smell of ink. It was there. The ink that surrounded them. It was at its loudest. Its worst scent.  
The human was probably feeling the worst. Dread. Horror. Fear. Panic.  
It had settled in.

Frozen still. They could only hope He’d just look at the station, and walk away.  
It wasn’t like He entered these stations anyway.

The scent. The heartbeat. The breathing.  
It was like a deafening silence or a blinding white light.  
The human gulped as they waited with held, bated breath.

Make it stop.  
Make it stop.  
Make it stop.  
Make it stop.

The monster’s face was prying through the hole in the station.

A growl.  
Then a snarl. 

He seemed to have turned His back on the station as He started limping away.

The ink didn’t smell so bad. The heartbeat wasn’t so loud anymore.  
The breathing of His was not so heavy anymore. Relief ran through their system. A sigh of respite. They couldn’t move at the moment. Their limbs were too heavy from the stress.

Breathing? Rocky.  
Heartbeat? Hard and fast.  
The scent? Not so fetid anymore.

It was okay.

The entire station rocked suddenly. Then it stopped.

The human gasped. What the hell just happened?  
The hard hitting scent of ink. The stiff sound of the heartbeat. The fragmented breathing. The way the station darkened. Ink seeped into the station and stained it a little.

The human openly shrieked.

That was the worst mistake they could ever make.

Great. Now He knew they were here.

Scratching.  
Clawing.  
Hissing.  
Snarling.  
Growling.  
Barking.

They could hear Him.  
Every last second of this was putrid.  
They didn’t want to be here. They didn’t.

They hated it.  
They swung from side to side while in the station as the clawing and the hissing continued. Their stomach churned in hatred.

Just as sudden as the rocking and the clawing had started.  
It had stopped.

All the human could do now was wait.

The talons of this monster’s fingers snaked their way inside of the gap in the station door.

Eyes widened at the realisation of the situation at hand.

This was not good.

A soft splintering of the wood. Sudden splitting of metal. Coarse, inhuman snarling of the monster right outside of the door. It was all too quick as He was now in full vision, the door in question, in his bony, clawed fingers.

They couldn’t do much now as he tossed away the door to the side.

He lunged at the human.

They froze in the moment as he could feel the clawed fingers grasp at their arms. Panic settled in as they could feel Him pick them up and turn around. Pressed against his skeletal form, with their front to his chest. He smelt horrific. The human struggled as they tried to wriggle their way out of His grasp.

There was a sudden force of gravity, caused by Him, that managed to force the human onto the ground and knock the air out of them as they slammed down onto their back.  
There wasn't a single moment of recovery. The monster pressed up his elbow against their neck and pressed down hard.

Bendy had pinned them to the ground in a chokehold around their neck.

They could feel their vision start to fade a little.

While they knew fighting would kill them, if they wanted to survive this, they’d have to fight Him, much to their dismay.

They clawed at his arms. They booted Him in the kneecaps. They tilted their head to the side. But Bendy knew. He used His sharp knees to hold their hands down. He had one arm pressed down on the human’s neck, with the other forcefully turned their head so He could watch them. He wanted to see them stifle and die.

The human couldn’t win this fight. Their breathing was narrow. They lost the feeling in their limbs and were starting. They were losing their breath. All they could do was choke and chuckle.

Choke and chuckle as their vision faded.  
Choke and chuckle as they lost feeling in their body.  
Choke and chuckle as their breathing grew silent  
Choke and chuckle as they could see a fading light.  
Choke and chuckle as they awaited death.  
Choke and chuckle as their life now belonged to someone else.

Choke and chuckle as their life, their soul.  
It now belonged to a demon.  
A true demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you made it to the end of the story?
> 
> That's great!
> 
> I have some fun facts to state about this work!
> 
> This story was inspired by a comment I read on a video (the video is “breezeblocks x take a slice except theres no jarring cuts”, I think it's a top comment).  
> You probably knew that considering the top notes, but it's still nice to say. The wonderful comment was made by YouTube user Centrouz.
> 
> Another fact about this, this was an attempt at writing a story with no dialogue, so this is all just me relying on the sounds and feelings of the place itself.
> 
> I intend on writing more for this fandom.  
> I am open to criticism, I am willing to learn on how to change my writing in the best way possible for those to read and enjoy it! 
> 
> Have a nice day now!
> 
> \- Hanni


End file.
